The-Wolf-of-Olympus
by jojoboy914
Summary: The cruel thing that a god could do is birth demigod children. Born with a death sentence to die before they become a threat to any who wish to oppose Olympus. Now a war is coming and its time for any surviving demigods to be ready. Alister, son of Odin and Artemis, understands this and he’s willing to fight, no matter the cost.


"Push, my darling. Push" said a gentle voice by an older gentleman that looked to be the age of 30 with a heavy beard and a pair of brown eyes.

He had a scar that ran across his right eye from his forehead to his cheek. Despite that, he was still handsome. He was wearing a red plaid button down shirt with a white tee underneath. He also wore a pair of jeans and some heavy brown boots. Right now, he was in the middle of a majestic forest, at night with a beautiful full moon, kneeling in front of his lover helping her give birth to his child.

The woman, who is in immense pain at the moment, is a beautiful woman of 20 years who has shoulder-length raven-black hair, and striking silver-grey eyes that could easily intimidate anyone when she was angry. And right now, under immense pain, she was pissed.

"I should kill you for making me go through with this" the woman said angrily at her lover. He didn't seem to take her seriously.

"You can kill me after we see our child. Now push" the man said to which she complied as she groans in pain in the attempt.

"Yes, yes. Keep going, I can see the head" the man said with excitement to see their child.

The woman screamed as she pushed with all of her might to get her child out of her womb. Her screams were so loud that the creatures of the forest seemed to roar in concert with her. It was as though nature was feeling her pain and was joining her in this very moment.

Then there was silence. A deafening silence

The type of silence that one could only experience when something good or bad is about to happen.

The woman was afraid. Afraid that her child had died when they left her womb. She waited for what felt like eternity to hear something from either her child or her lover. Then she hears it. The familiar wailing cry of a newborn that no one could ever forget. This brought a relieved smile on her face when she heard this. She even heard her lover begin to laugh as a result.

"It's a boy, Artemis. We have a beautiful baby boy" the man said to the newly named Artemis as he shows her their beautiful creation wrapped in a silver blanket in his arms.

When her lover showed her their child, she grew a smile so big and so beautiful that you could tell that she was beyond happy. A word may not exist to describe the immense joy she is currently feeling when seeing her son. Her lover gave her their son to hold and when she grabbed him, a sliver glow illuminated her and her child. Artemis smiled as she was glad to know that her son recognized her as his mother. She looked at her lover and saw a beautiful smile on his face.

She then placed her son on her one arm and used her available one to grab the back of her lovers head and have his lips lock with hers. A loving kiss between two people that loved each other. They kissed for a few moments before separating from each other as they looked on lovingly at their child.

They watched as their son was looking at them with slightly glowing silver eyes.

"He has your eyes." Her lover said

"As he should" Artemis said proudly. Her lover laughed at this statement.

"Oh how prideful you are. Just like your fellow gods in Olympus" he said to her.

"Hey, I'll have you know that I am not as prideful as some of the rest of my family. And besides, I have the right to be proud since I have a son now. Something I never thought I would ever have. Especially with a man" Artemis said with a sad smile on her face as she looked at her son. Her lover noticed this.

"This must be in violation of your domains correct? Being the goddess of chastity and maidenhood?" He asked. She nodded her head in response.

"Yes it is. I can go to Kanathos, a special spring that my aunt Hera uses to regain her virginity every year, but the real issue is that she will know that I have given birth to a child. I have a well-known reputation on not wanting children and being an eternal maiden. I will have to make sure that she doesn't tell the rest of my family until I say otherwise" Artemis explained.

"Well it would surely help us when we raise him together without any interference from your family in Olympus." He said to her with a smile but it soon became a frown when he saw her saddened face.

"I won't be around to raise our child, Owen. The divine laws in place by my father forbid it. And no matter how much I want to, I must return to the Hunt and do what I do best. I know you know this. I told you this a long time ago" Artemis said to Owen.

"I-I remember. I just hoped that it would be different. Or maybe I wanted to forget that we had that conversation and be a family" Owen said in a depressed tone.

"And to make matters worse is that now that he is born, he will be hunted. As a demigod, monsters will smell his scent and come to kill him. Fortunately, he is young and his scent is minor but as he grows older, it will be noticeable. Both of you will need to be careful and on the move when that happens." Artemis informed Owen to which he nodded his head.

"I know. You mentioned this before as well. 'The life of a demigod is one filled with hardship. Not many live to see old age.' That's what you said years ago." Owen said to her as he then sighed "I'll make sure our son is safe. And when he's older, I will do my best he knows how to defend himself"

"You need to make sure your safe as well. I would be...saddened if you died. You are the first man I have ever been with and don't hate to be around" Artemis said

"You have a funny way of saying 'I love you' you know that?" Owen said with a chuckle which made Artemis smile.

"I'm better at showing affection than saying it" she said as they both kissed chastely.

"Another reason why I love you" Owen said to her. Artemis smiles at this but then soon looked sad.

"I will have to leave soon" she said to him.

"I know but for now, let's enjoy this moment of being with our son" Owen said.

"I would like that" she said and then she remembered something "Look at us, talking about his future and we haven't picked a name for him"

"Well I was partial to the name, Alister." Owen said to her.

"Hmmm Alister" Artemis said in curiosity on how it sounded. She then looked at her child

"You like Alister?" She asked her son. Her child made a cooing noise that basically said that he agreed with the name "It would seem Alister is perfect"

"To think the most well known deity that despises men would give birth to a child whose name means that he will be mans defender. The irony of it all" Owen chuckled as he said this to Artemis. Artemis smiled slightly at this.

"Yes it would seem fate enjoys the ironic" Artemis said "I just hope that our son won't become their plaything. The sisters would certainly try to make our son a victim of some prophecy that they control"

"I won't let that happen" Owen said to her seriously as he too was familiar with the cruelness of fate.

"While I admire your zeal, you are just a mortal man. No mortal could defy the fates and succeed in the endeavor. Not even the my fellow gods would dare make the attempt" Artemis explained.

After hearing this, Owen then contemplated on what to do next. The reason being is that he has a secret. A secret that he's kept quiet for as long he and Artemis were in a relationship. He didn't want to tell her before because he was enjoying his time with her. He didn't want to ruin it for he loved her immensely. But because she must go home to Olympus and perform her duties as leader of the Hunt, perhaps it is time to tell her that secret.

But there is a risk to telling her it. He may lose her if he does but if he doesn't and she finds out later, he may never see her or his son again. A difficult choice to make in a situation like this. But if what they have is indeed true love, then Owen understands that it is his duty to be honest with her. Otherwise, everything they had together was meaningless.

Owen then takes a deep breathe and makes his choice.

"Artemis...I have something to tell you. A secret that I have been keeping for so long that I need to tell you" he said to her hoping that he is making the right choice.

"What is it?" She asks in both curiosity and worry for what this secret might be. Owen then stands in front of her and her son

"I'm am not a mortal. Not really. My body is human but my spirit...is a god. My name isn't Owen, my real name is something else." He said to her which shocks Artemis

"W-What are you saying?" Artemis asks.

"Do you know me? Do you know what I am? Do you want to know my name?" Owen asks her as Thunder was beginning to boom in the sky.

Artemis was hesistant to answer. To hear that the person she fell for is actually a god all along made her angry. Not once did he tell her this information in the beginning and chooses now to reveal himself. If Artemis was her old self and wasn't a bit weakened because of the birth of her son, she would've demanded forcefully on who he is and maybe kill him as a result.

However, despite her anger at this new revelation, she still loves him. It is a strange thing for her to be so conflicted. But as she looks at her lover, she could see that he had a look of dread on what he was about to reveal. Artemis wonders if there is more to this secret than she believes. Only knowing his true identity would give her that answer.

"Tell me" She said as Owen closed his eyes briefly before opening them back up again.

"This is what I am called. I am called Glad-O-War, Grim, Raider, and Third." The sky becomes bright with several streaks of lightning appearing in the sky

"I am One-eyed. I am also called Highest, and True-Guesser. I am Grimnir, and the Hooded One. I am All-Father, Gondlir, Wand-bearer." Thunder becomes louder and the winds begin to pick up

"I have as many names as there are winds. As many titles as there are ways to die. My ravens are Huginn and Muninn. Thought and Memory. My wolves are Freki and Geri. My horse is the gallowed. I am...OOOOODDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNN!"

As he yells out his name, lightning bolts strike him and his person. The bolts were so bright that Artemis had to cover Alister's eyes so as to not be blinded. Even Artemis had to shield hers as a reflex. Soon enough, the light began to die down and was safe for Artemis to look. She then saw the person in front of her.

The person wore some gold-like armor with a red cape attached on the back. He also looked slightly older but not much different than his mortal appearance despite the white hair and he had a metal eyepatch in his right eye. In his right hand was some kind of spear. From what Artemis could see, the spear was emanating some aura of power and it felt like it was stronger than Zeus' thunder bolts. All of this truly stunned Artemis because not only is her lover a god, but the king of another pantheon. Her Owen was the legendary One-eyed King, Odin.

Odin could see that Artemis was stunned by this news and sighed knowing that this might happen.

"Y-You are the King of Asgard?" Artemis asks

"I am and I am sorry for not telling you this whole time. But there are often risks for me whenever I walk the Earth in my true form. Which is why I use magic to make myself mortal at least until I had my fill of the world and return to my kingdom. But ever since we first met, I was smitten with you and I wanted to be close to you. Despite the fact that you tried to kill me in multiple occasions" Odin said with a chuckle

"So when the day came where you were willing to be courted by me, I was elated. And the more I did my best to impress you, the more I wished to spend my life with you. But I knew that you would one day leave once our child was born because of your law. Which is another reason why I wished to reveal to you who I am. Not only did I want to be honest with my identity, but I wished to ask if you would be willing to come to Asgard with me" Odin said which shocked Artemis immensely.

"Why? Why choose to court me? You know of my reputation and the things I've done against men. Why would the Lord of Asgard want to court me?" Artemis asks as she remains holding her sleeping son.

"Because you reminded me of myself during my younger years when my father was king and I was just a prince. I held strong on my beliefs and fought for what was mine but I was angry against a people that I was not willing to understand. You see my father, Bor, waged war against the giants of Jotunheim. He believed them to be a threat against Asgard and the Nine realms and so I blindly followed his commands. This war lasted for hundreds of years, maybe longer, and I saw great evils that the Jotuns would do to my fellow brothers in arms. They were my friends, people I grew up with and I couldn't let their killers live while they died. In moments such as that, rage would overtake me and I would slaughter thousands before tiring. I believed my father when the Jotuns were the greatest evil he had ever seen and what I saw them do in the war confirmed just that. Until..." Odin paused as he sat in front of Artemis, who was enthralled by the story.

"I was wounded in an ambush by the Jotuns while returning to the main camp to imprison some captured enemies. My men were slaughtered and I did my best to fight back but I was pierced by a spear in my right side. I killed the one that did this to me but I was in too much pain as I could do nothing to save my men from the combined onslaught of freed Jotuns and the ones who created the ambush. I was alone and barely able to remain conscious, due to loss of blood. I saw them surround me with their weapons in hand ready to kill me. I remember thinking that I was going to die that day. That no one was going to save me. As darkness was taking me, I heard a battle horn sound in the air which sounded unfamiliar to me. As I succumbed to my wound, I heard the echoes of the clashing of blades, blood spilling on the ground and bodies dropping until they were drowned into silence" I explained as Artemis looked to him, still engaged to this story.

"What happened next?" She asks.

"I woke up in an unfamiliar camp with my wounds wrapped and in the process of healing. I soon discovered that the ones who saved me were the very people I was going to war with. A small band of Jotuns were fighting against their own because of a plot my father and their king hatched together so as to prove who were stronger. Asgardians or Jotuns. The leader of the group, Gríðr, explained this to me and showed me proof of this interaction by displaying memories of one of her comrades witnessing it while hiding. I couldn't believe it. My father was an honorable man, honorable men don't do such things. But I could not shake this feeling that everything was true. So with her help, Gríðr and I began to recruit men and women from both sides of the conflict so that we could end this war. It wasn't easy because of how much both sides hate each other but when shown the truth, they are willing to work together for the greater good" I continued as Artemis was truly enamored by the tale

"After a few years, Gríðr and I brought the war to an end and we sentenced our respective kings to their punishments once their treachery was revealed. I soon became king of Asgard while the Jotuns chose Gríðr as their queen. From then on an alliance was made between Asgard and Jotunheim to never let such a war happen again. Gríðr and I soon had our child sometime after once peace was solidified. So you see Artemis, both of us made judgments against an entire race only because of the actions of a few. I learned such wisdom before sacrificing my eye to Mimir's well. Please do not make the same mistake I did. Too many lives were lost because of it. I don't want you to have to live with that burden" Odin explained to her.

Artemis was a stunned by the story and the advice that Odin was giving her. It took a bit for her to respond back.

"I understand what you are trying to say. I can't judge the male race by the actions of a few. But you and I both know that men can be cruel, cowardly and sometimes sadistically perverse against women. I imagine you've seen a fair share of the evils men do." Artemis said.

"I have. But I also witnessed the good in them. Many wish to be good men but sometimes destiny forces them to be something else. I've met some genuinely good mortals during my times here. It's interesting how they see the world in finite matters unlike us. I envy them. Those people earned my respect and their souls are currently in Valhalla in peace." Odin replied

"Isn't that the place reserved for warriors who died in battle in your name?" Artemis asks

"There is a warrior in each of us. They don't need weapons to be warriors. All they need is the courage to fight for what they believe in whatever form they can. As the mortal expression goes "The Pen is Mightier than the Sword", which is true. Words are greater weapon than any blade or arrow could be as long as one knows how to use it" Odin responds.

"Is that what you are doing? Using your words as a weapon to convince me to abandon my home and my hunt?" Artemis asks with anger in her voice.

"Never with you and the people to whom I love, respect and cherish." Odin said to her with genuine honesty. Artemis looked at him and could tell that he was telling the truth.

"Even if I wanted to go to Asgard with you, I can't. My duty and loyalty are with Olympus, my hunt, and my family. I can't just go to another pantheons kingdom. My father might declare war on you if I do" Artemis explained.

"It would be a battle that he could never win. We, Asgardians, are tougher than the stories you are told and we have more fighters than you, Olympians, do" Odin replied

"Even still the risk is too great. I must remain with here in Olympus." Artemis said. Odin then sighed at this

"I understand." He said as he looked at his son "I just don't want our son to live without a mother"

"He might live without either of us if you intend to return to Asgard. While I respect that you told me the truth, I'm not sure I could trust you again" Artemis said to which Odin looked to her sadly.

"I don't blame you for that. I just hope that you may give me the opportunity to rebuild it again" Odin said in a tone that sounded like he was pleading for the chance.

"If you promise that you will do everything in your power to make sure our son is safe, then maybe I can trust you as I did when you were mortal" Artemis said to which she realized something.

"Wait. Does this mean that our son is a god too?" Artemis asks in concern.

"No. The magic I use to be mortal makes sure that my divine power isn't as potent as it normally is. So he is just a demigod but he may be more unique than some when he gets older. And to answer your other question, I will make sure our son is protected. I swear it by the roots of Yggdrasil" Odin said to which the forest around him hummed with an unusual but powerful sound.

As though his oath was ensured as a guarantee. Artemis also felt this to be genuine and she produced a small smile because of it.

"I believe you. There may be a day when I will claim him as my first and only son. Zeus will certainly not like that I have one, so I hope and pray whatever you do to protect him will be enough to free him from his wrath" Artemis said.

"I will make sure it does, you have my word" Odin said with a reassuring smile. Artemis was glad to hear this news.

Then the winds started to move rapidly. The trees and their earth were shaking violently as well. Even the sky was storming with thunder and lightning. Odin created a protective barrier so that the winds wouldn't affect them.

"What power is this?" Odin asks but Artemis knew what this was as she held her son, who was shockingly still asleep, closer to her.

"It's them. It's the sisters" Artemis said as the earth spread the ground open and three old women rose out of it.

These women were the sisters of Fate. Clotho, the Fate of Birth, Lachesis, the Fate of Life and Atropos, the Fate of Death. Three of the most powerful beings that exist and they looked angry.

"Son of Bor, Daughter of Zeus you have created an abomination" Clotho said to both deities

"A child that has no place in this world" Lachesis added

"A boy that shouldn't exist at all. The boy must die" Atropos finishes as she and her sisters look at the boy that's in Artemis' arms.

Artemis notices this and keeps her son close as a response. The sisters try to move toward her but are stopped by Odin, who unleashes an aura of his power.

"You will not go near our son or else I shall rain down the might of the nine realms upon you." Odin threatened them.

"You cannot defy the fates decree, Borson. You Asgardians should understands this to be true. Especially you." Clotho said to the King of Asgard.

"I will defy anyone who wishes to harm my loved ones. Do not test my resolve." Odin threatened again.

"Then we shall change your fate and then your disgusting offspring" Lachesis said as she and her sisters began to glow in power.

Odin began to do the same while also ensuring that a protective barrier was created for Artemis and Alister. Before any fighting started, a powerful wave of magic hit them which sends them to the ground and ends their glow. Odin uses his spear to pick himself up while the sisters were just lain on the floor, groaning in pain. Artemis was shocked to see such a display of power. She then sees a light green glow at the corner of her eye.

She then turns her head and saw three 9-feet-tall women shrouded in white. With her divine sight she also saw that under their hoods, their faces were beautiful, but a bit unnerving. Their faces were blank white, even their eyes were as white morning clouds and their skin looked like they were sculpted in snow. Trailing behind these women was a sheet of fog like a bridal train.

**"Enough" **these women said together with disembodied voice that was beautiful and frightening at the same time.

Odin looked to these women and his eyes widened. As they approached, he kneeled to them.

"It is an honor to be in your presence again, my ladies" Odin said in a respectful tone.

**"Rise Lord Odin, King of Asgard, Protector of the nine realms." **They said to him to which he complied.

"I apologize for causing you to intervene between myself and the Fates. They wished to cause harm to our son. I couldn't let that happen even if it meant that I was killed in the process" Odin explained to the women.

**"Never apologize for protecting your family, Lord Odin. It is one of many qualities that we, the Norns of Fate, admire about you" **they said to him. Odin bows his head in response.

"You honor me beyond words, my ladies" Odin said with a small smile on his face. The norns then looked at Artemis and her child, who was awake and calm despite everything.

They walked towards her and Artemis looked at them fearfully. These women swatted away their Greek counterparts like nothing. Never has she seen such power. Could the Norse pantheon be stronger than the Greek? Could she and her family have been so arrogant to believe that they were the most enlightened and powerful of the gods in the world? Could everything she believed for centuries been wrong?

The Norns soon stopped in front of Artemis and kneeled before her.

**"May we look at your child?" **They asked her as they open their arms.

Artemis was hesistant at first but in some weird way, she felt that they wouldn't hurt her child. She looked at Odin to figure out what to do. He smiled and nodded his head to her. With this, she gave Alister to the Norns. Putting her faith in Odins encouragement and her judgment to be right.

It was at this moment that Alister woke up. He was moving around which proved this point. One of the Norns held him while the others just looked. When Alister opened his eyes, Artemis feared that he would start screaming in fear. But instead of fear, she heard the cooing noises of her son. The Norns moving him in their arms gently and warmly. Alister was at peace. Artemis was amazed while Odin was not.

**"Alister Odinson, child of the goddess of the hunt and the king of the realm eternal, you are blessed with a great destiny. You will experience hardships. Some more difficult than others but you will persevere. You will be a warrior of well renown and an honorable man. You will be threatened by darkness but there will be those who will make sure you remain in the light. You shall be a legend and your adventures will be sung in the halls of the kingdoms of the nine realms." **The Norns finsished speaking as they gave Alister back to Artemis.

Artemis was a bit confused but felt that what the Norns did was similar to that of her brothers oracle. But the difference being that it was more articulated. It was then Odin spoke to her.

"The Norns come to newborn children related in our pantheon. But only to those they deemed worthy of their presence. They have met my children and made their prophecies about them. This is an incredible honor for my family to be blessed by their presence. So don't be afraid Artemis, our son will have a future" Odin said to comfort her. Artemis was a bit relived but also worried for the challenges her son will face.

**"Fear not Daughter of Zeus. Your son will become something great. Have faith in him" **the Norns said to Artemis.

"I will always have faith in him. No matter what" Artemis said with conviction

**"Good." **They said with slight smiles on their faces.

"That abomination will not breath another breath, as we decree so shall it be" Lachesis said as she and her sisters were up from the ground and produced a thread in front of them.

Artemis looked at them with wide eyes knowing what they was. This was her son's thread of life. A life that the sisters could take away. The sisters were about to cut her sons thread but when their blade tried to pierce it, a teal glow covered the thread. The sisters' blade connected with the glowing thread but couldn't cut. They tried and tried and tried but couldn't cut. Artemis looked in shock while Odin and the Norns held no expression.

"What trickery is this?" Clotho asked in outrage.

**"Our power supersedes yours, sisters. We control the fates of trillions throughout the nine realms, your power means nothing to us and you will not hurt a life that has a part to play for the events that are coming. If you try to take away his life before his time, then we the Norns will tear you apart limb from limb until there is nothing left of you. Not even your mother would stop us" **the Norns threatened the Fates.

Their voice was powerful and full of authority. The fates looked at the Norns with passive expressions but you could tell that they were afraid. Odin smirked at the display while Artemis couldn't believe what she just saw. Alister was calm like the wind which was impressive. Soon enough, the sisters of Fate disappeared in a flash of light with angry expressions on their faces. This shocked Artemis even more.

"I-I can't believe it. The sisters are never intimidated by anyone." Artemis said with awe at what just happened.

"The sisters are powerful but there are beings within the nine realms with far more power than anyone could even imagine. The Norns are one of these beings as you have seen" Odin tells her.

**"You flatter us, Lord Odin. But even you know we are far more powerful than you say" **the Norns said

"You are indeed." Odin agreed

"What happens now?" Artemis asks.

**"Now we leave. Our duties lie elsewhere. Go in peace Lady Artemis, Lord Odin." **The Norns said as they too disappeared in a flash of light. Leaving only Odin, Artemis and their son.

"So what happens now?" Artemis asks as she holds her son.

"Now" Odin says as he looks at her and then at their beautiful child "we do our best to make sure our son is safe. Something tells me those sisters will try again to kill him and we may not be around when that happens. When he's older, we can teach him how to survive"

"He will have a harder life than any demigod imaginable isn't he?" Artemis asks as he looks to her son sadly.

"Yes but as the Norns said, he will persevere and he will survive. He is our son after all. That alone gives me confidence of his future" Odin said to her with a smile on his face to which Artemis reciprocated.

"That gives me comfort at least. But I want you to promise me something else" Artemis said

"Anything" Odin replied.

"Despite you lying to me about who you are, you have shown yourself to be honorable and kind. Even willing to fight for you family when the moment arises. If your love of me is indeed genuine, then promise me that, along with him being safe, that our son knows who I am and know how to be as kind as you are. I've been disappoint by man many times, please don't like them" Artemis said as if she was pleading for him to be better than all those she met before.

"I swear it" Odin said to which the forest hummed again. This made Artemis happy as she and Odin looked at their child.

This was the beginning of a long and hard journey for a demigod child of two gods from two pantheons. This is the story of one Alister Odinson, a child that shouldn't exist but love always finds a way to do the impossible.

**Ok guys, this is my first attempt to do a Percy Jackson story with a Norse demigod OC. I'm basing Alister's future appearance to that of Kakashi but his fighting abilities and possible magic powers will be based off of Geralt of Rivia. **

**Thus Alister will be accustomed to fighting monsters on an almost daily basis. He will be stoic and a bit emotionally distant. But he can also be kind and will always try to save someone if possible. I hope you like this chapter**

**Pls leave a review on what you think. This is me, signing out.**


End file.
